yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Welcome to Equestria Part 1 (Transcript)
Here is the transcript for Welcome to Equestria Part 1. Our story begins here at Ponyville, where we see the Castle of Friendship. Today was the day Princess Twilight Sparkle is about to teach one of her unicorn friends: Starlight Glimmer, Sunset Shimmer, Moon Dancer and Trixie to work their magic and helping them to get better at it and more stronger too. Twilight entered the room all panting and out of breath, her friends have been waiting for her for at least a couple of minutes now, most of them were getting impatient while waiting for her. Twilight Sparkle: (panting) Sorry I'm late, Girls. I hope I didn't kept you all waiting, I was so preoccupied with work at the school, I’m really sorry that you had to wait for so long now. Sunset Shimmer: Relax, Twilight, you weren’t late. You just arrived right on time, no need to be so harsh or anything. Trixie: Well not Trixie, don’t you know how long we’ve been waiting for so long! I was being to think that you’re weren’t coming. Starlight Glimmer: Trixie, cut it out, she’s gets it, calm down! Moon Dancer: Yeah, you’re making this such a big deal for nothing. Cut her some slack, will you? Trixie: I’m sorry, but I can’t help it! Sunset Shimmer: Look, Trixie, we know how you feel, but you can’t make other feel guilty on your rage. You may have been reformed, but you still can’t continue what you still do before. Now are you still gonna be still gonna be a brat or are you gonna be a team player like us? Trixie: (sigh) Fine… I’m sorry, Twilight. Twilight then blushed with embarrassment due to what happened, but she got over it. Starlight Glimmer: So anyway, what's our first lesson for today, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Oh yes, the first one that I’m gonna teach today is you, Starlight, what I'm gonna teach you is how to use your magic wisely and by going through to each obstacles. You think you can do that? Starlight Glimmer: You bet I can! Twilight Sparkle: And don’t worry about it, You three, I’ll deal with you girls later. Now Starlight, feel free to get started on your own. But be careful too. Starlight Glimmer: Got it. So, she starts her magic off a bit rickety as it ricochet across the room making everyone to take cover. Moon Dancer: Duck! Trixie: Take cover! As the magic itself keeps bouncing off the room, it then landed onto the mirror that was close by. Trixie: What the? What happened? Where did that portal come from? Little did they know, it was causing it to create a portal to Bikini Bottom. Meanwhile in Bikini Bottom, SpongeBob SquarePants was woken up by the foghorn of his alarm clock. SpongeBob SquarePants: Hooray! Gary! I had that dream again! And it’s finally going to come true! (runs over to his calendar) Today! Sorry about this calendar. So, he tears off the calendar page for the day before to reveal "March 14." On the page, it has a picture of the Krusty Krab 2 with rainbows and hearts around it. SpongeBob SquarePants: Because today is the anniversary of my management for The Krusty Krab 2. As Spongebob got himself ready for the occasion, all his good friends, Patrick Star, Sandy Cheeks, Squidward. Mr. Krabs and Plankton arrived. SpongeBob SquarePants: Hi, Patrick! Hi, Sandy! Hi, Squidward! Hi, Mr. Krabs! Hi, Plankton! Thanks for coming in short notice! Category:SpongeBob's Ponyville Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225